Nathanial Anselm
Nathanial was an arrogant warrior, convinced of his own superiority above his enemies. Now he's an arrogant Death Knight, convinced of his own superiority above his enemies Appearance Nathanial is a rather average looking human, a bit on the pale side, who tends to keep himself clean shaved. Presuming that one saw him with his armor off, they would immediately be able to notice the large amount of scars criss-crossing the warrior's body, a testament to the many battles he has fought, and probably lost Thankfully, for the eyesight of many, Nathanial rarely takes off his armor in public. So what most people see of him is a hulking form covered in battle scared armor, his head hidden from the world by whatever helmet he is wearing today. Nathanial is also in the habit of frequently changing his armor depending on the current situation. He's well aware that wearing the same armor that you wear in Northrend is a very, very bad idea in the middle of Tanaris, or the Molten Core Nathanial prefers to wield massive broadswords as his weapons. Upon his transformation into a Death Knight, he has merely moved to using Runeblades, rather than a more exotic weapon Personality Nathanial is arrogant, and cares only for himself Nathanial believes this saying to the fullest. He sees people as either potential targets, potential employers or just harmless bystanders. This results in a complete lack of subtlety when in conversations, and a habit of blurting out his opinions of people. He does understand social norms, he just doesn't care about them Nathanial claims to not fear anything, but he is noted to be uncomfortable around heights. This would be the main reason he has never even bothered to investigate Outland History Early Life Born in the prosperous city of Stratholme, Nathanial was, at a young age, shaken by the death of one of his siblings while they were playing. His sibling slipped and fell to her death, which caused Nathanial's unease around heights. This event also became his realization of how fleeting life was Before the Scourge When he finally became old enough to join the army, Nathanial signed up straight away, showing a preference for heavier weapons, and a somewhat scary brutality to his tactics. However, despite these shortcomings, he became a footman of Lordaren, traveling around the countryside to defend village from a few of the creatures that had popped up. In his boredem, as these events were few and far between, he began doing mercenary work on the side The Third War When word came of the Scourge, Nathanial realized that something big was going to happen soon. He attempted to make it back to Stratholme, however did not arrive before the city's purging by Arthas. Knowing that his parents had perished in the blaze, Nathanial nearly lost himself in despair, until he realized something Though is parents were gone, this was no reason for him to stop. He still survived. Nathanial returned to Lordaren, where he prepared to head out on another mercenary task. Before he could, however, news of the return of Prince Arthas reached his ears, and he stayed in the city out of curiosity It was something he would regret. The entire city was, under a night, invaded by the undead, with hundreds slaughtered. Nathanial, however, begged to be allowed to join these armies. He saw their power, power he could turn to his own advantage. He was allowed, and became a Death Knight, albeit, a weak one. Unfortunately, he believed the Lich King's power to be less than it was, and his mind was dominated by him Throughout the remainder of the war, Nathanial served the Scourge in terms of ensuring that humanity stayed defeated. Seeing as he was not technically dead at his fall, he was immune to the Lich King's loss of control. And to this day, he has stayed this way, a mere vessel of the Lich King's will Until... Present Like most of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, he regained his will after the battle of Light's Hope Chapel Minions Bees While many Death Knights have all sorts of summons, Nathanial's favorite is to summon a swarm of biting, stinging and all around annoying indiscriminately specied insects, which he claims are bees. He also claims that people generally run in fear of them, shouting "BEES!", however this may just be a story made up to impress people. The ghouls and gargoyles he can summon, for instance? Much more annoying and deadly Glaciermaw Most Death Knights tend to use their ghouls as fire and forget weapons. However, a regular among Nathanial's group is the ghoul Glaciermaw, also known as Glace, Gladys, or "That stinking rotpile", all depending on how drunk Nathanial is at the time of questioning. Glaciermaw functions much like any ordinary ghoul, namely by attacking whatever Nathanial points her towards Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Death Knight Category:Articles by Mecheon